More Than You Know
by YanksLuver
Summary: Missing scenes from Thursday's 817 episode between AprilRobin, RobinPatrick and PatrickAnna. Robin and Patrick take a few more important steps in their relationship.


**Title**: More Than You Know  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick, Robin/April, Patrick/Anna  
**Category**: Drama/Romance  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: 8/17 episode.  
**Summary**: Missing scenes from Thursday's (8/17) episode between April/Robin, Robin/Patrick and Patrick/Anna. Robin and Patrick take a few more important steps in their relationship.

**Note**: I loved Thursday's scenes, but, once again, I wanted more. So these are some scenes that I wish we could have had. If only! Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

**--- More Than You Know: Part 1/1 ---**

Robin stepped into April's room and smiled at her. April returned the smile, as Robin came to stand by her bed.

"I guess I owe you a thank you," April said.

Robin tilted her head. "I was just going to say the same thing to you."

April's eyebrows raised for a moment, then she shook her head. "How about I go first?"

Robin nodded. "Be my guest."

"Well, I had a visitor after Dr. Drake left last night. Sonny Corinthos."

Robin's brow furrowed. "Sonny came to visit you?"

"Yeah, he put Ms. Sneed in her place and said he would pay my bills."

Robin smiled, as she shook her head. "I should have known he would do that. I mentioned your situation and I guess he wanted to help."

"He said to consider it a gift from Stone Cates."

Robin pursed her lips as she bobbed her head. "Sonny and Stone were very close and Sonny helped me a great deal after his death. I owe him a lot. I'm glad he helped you."

They lapsed into silence for a minute, until April shrugged, her eyes twinkling. "Well, I'm ready for my thank you."

Robin laughed, as she sat down on her bed. "I got a late night visitor of my own last night and apparently you were the one responsible."

"So, you mean that coward actually took my advice?"

Robin scrunched her nose and curled her lips into a tiny smile. "I don't know. What was your advice?"

"I told him to tell you that he cares about you. That was after he denied over and over again that he's in love with you. The man's got skills in the operating room, but he can't lie to save his life."

Robin laughed. "Well, he told me he could love me someday. And, trust me, that's a huge step for Patrick. You have no idea how huge."

April nodded her head. "I have some idea. It was like pulling teeth getting him to admit to feeling anything for you. But I'll say this. He never argued with me when I said not once, but twice, that you were in love with him. He may not be ready to admit he's already in love with you, but he can't seem to deny that he knows you feel that way about him."

Robin dropped her eyes. "I never said anything about being in love with him."

"Oh no, not you too," April said, rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't be here thanking me and grinning from ear-to-ear because of what he said if you weren't. Look, neither one of you needs to say a thing. It's on every inch of your faces when you look at each other. It's in your voices when you talk about the other. You can deny it all you want, but it's obvious to everyone how you feel about each other."

Robin lifted her head. "It's complicated between us. Patrick has a lot of fears about commitment and love."

"He's afraid of losing you."

"He told you that?"

"No, the look on his face did when I said someday you could be in my position."

Robin lowered her head and fiddled with a loose thread on the blanket. "Something happened in Patrick's past that made him reluctant to let himself love someone. He's afraid of opening himself up to love only to lose it."

April's eyes focused on Robin's face. "And here he is in love with an HIV positive woman. Must make it even scarier."

Robin nodded, as she swallowed against the lump in her throat. "Yeah," she said quietly.

"So, what about you?" April asked.

Robin raised her head, her brow creasing. "What about me?"

"Have you told Dr. Drake how much he means to you?"

Robin bit at her bottom lip and focused on the wall behind April. "Not in so many words."

"I think Dr. Drake needs to hear them just as much as you did. What's stopping you?"

Robin took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "I've had my heartbroken twice. I'm not sure I could handle a third time."

April let out a sigh and shrugged. "Do you regret giving your heart those two times?" Robin shook her head in response. "Then you've gotta believe it's worth the risk this time."

Robin simply stared at her patient, who had given her more than she could ever hope to repay.

---

Robin's gaze focused on Patrick's figure, as he stood at the nurse's station reviewing a patient's chart. She walked into the station and took her place by his side, grabbing a chart of her own.

Robin and Patrick had encountered each other several times that day at work and once at Kelly's. But neither had said anything about his surprise late-night confession. Patrick had expected to feel awkward and uncomfortable around her now, but he wasn't. The truth was that he was relieved to finally tell her, at least to some degree, how he felt about her.

Still, there was something about last night that he wanted to address. Robin turned to him, just as he raised his head and looked at her. His eyes scanned her face for a moment, before a shy smile spread across his lips. "Look, about last night."

Robin felt her heart begin to beat wildly in her chest. He regretted what he said. He wanted to take it all back.

She forced a smile and tried to shrug nonchalantly. "Oh, forget it. It was an emotional night. Lots of ups and downs. I know you didn't mean it."

Patrick's eyes widened and he shook his head sharply. "No, that's not what I was going to say. I meant what I said."

Deep down, he knew he meant a whole lot more, but that was all he had been able to admit at that point. It was a huge step to admit that much and, truth be told, he was proud of himself. He was often proud of himself for his professional successes, but it wasn't often that he felt that way about himself in his personal life.

Robin let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Oh, so what were you talking about then?"

Patrick met her eyes. "I'm sorry for just leaving like that. It was rude. I realized later that I'd run out on you twice in one night."

Robin smiled softly. "That's okay. I understood."

Robin glanced around, before taking his hand in hers. She walked out of the nurse's station, as he followed behind her. She guided them to a corner of the waiting area.

She hesitated for a few moments, before meet his eyes and smiling nervously. "I'm not sure what we did before April. She said I should tell you how much you mean to me." Patrick stared at her intently as she went on. "I've felt this way about two men before in my life. One I had to fight to be with and the other was just what I needed during the worst time in my life. But it's different with you. I fought not to be with you. I fought with everything in myself not to be pulled in by you. And I didn't believe I needed you in my life, until you opened up parts of me I hadn't realized I'd closed off. I couldn't walk away from you no matter how hard I tried, Patrick. And now you're such a part of my life," she swallowed and added softly, "and my heart, that I can't imagine you ever not being a part of either one. So, I guess I just wanted you to know that I'll be right here waiting for you."

Patrick bit at his bottom lip, before bringing his hands up to cup her face. He then slowly guided his mouth down to hers. After a few moments, he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed.

"I'll try not to keep you waiting too long," he whispered.

Robin smiled. Those simple words said that, in truth, loving her wasn't just a possibility for him. He already did. He just needed time to be able to truly admit it to himself and her.

---

Anna approached the nurse's station, smiling as her eyes landed on Patrick. He raised his head from the file he was reading, a grin appearing on his lips.

"You better watch out. Robin's head might explode if she thinks you're badgering me about her again."

Anna's lips turned into a frown. "Badgering? You don't think I'm badgering you, do you?"

Patrick leaned forward on the counter, crossing his arms and pursing his lips, as he shook his head. "Not at all."

Anna's smile returned. "Good. Then I'd like to continue our conversation. I know you're busy-..."

"I've got time," Patrick interjected quickly.

He was beginning to realize that he relished the opportunity to talk about Robin, even if it meant being put on the spot about his feelings and intentions.

He walked out of the nurse's station and led the way to the waiting area. He gestured to Anna to have a seat on the couch and then sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Anna broke it. She smiled sheepishly, as she shrugged her shoulders and gestured at him with her hands. "You know, I realized before that I didn't really ask you how you're doing. I mean, I just kind of told you what Robin had told me about how you're handling everything. But I should have asked. That was terribly rude of me."

Patrick shook his head, his lips spread into a thin smile. "As best as can be expected, I guess." He paused and then added softly, "Although I'd be lost without your daughter."

Anna nodded. "I'm so glad she could be there for you."

"She's amazing," he said quietly, the sincerity in his voice evident.

Anna smiled. "Yes, she is." Her smile then faded and she leaned forward a bit. "I think we need to get a few things straight, Dr. Drake."

Patrick swallowed hard and nodded, unnerved by the abrupt change in the conversation.

"Okay."

She met his eyes. "I'll be leaving soon to return home. I know my daughter can take care of herself and her father will be looking out for her. But as strong as Robin is, she is also very vulnerable and sensitive. She may put up a brave front, but I think you've seen that things affect her deeply. She feels deeply."

Patrick bobbed his head. "I've noticed."

Anna tilted her head. "And when she allows herself to love, she does so with all of her heart. She loves completely. But her heart's been broken twice. It wasn't as easy to give away this time, yet she did. She's in love with you, Patrick. I think you know that."

Patrick dropped his eyes and ran a hand across his mouth, but didn't say a word.

"And it's written all over your face that you feel the same way. I know you have your own baggage and you're going through a tough time right now, but I need you to promise me something."

Patrick raised his eyes up to meet hers. "What?"

"That you'll be careful with her heart," Anna said softly.

Patrick stared at Anna, as the air slowly left his lungs. He had certainly made progress in dealing with his feelings concerning Robin, but he was still scared to death of hurting her. He was still afraid that he couldn't be the man she needed and deserved. This was all so new to him. He would never intentionally hurt Robin, but he knew that sometimes things happen even with the best of intentions. How could he promise such a thing?

Anna's eyes narrowed and her cheeks filled with red, as she noticed the dumbstruck look on his face. "Oh, I am so sorry. It was unfair of me to ask something like that of you. Just forget I said anything." She then abruptly stood up. "And I think I'll go now before I make things any worse and my daughter never speaks to me again."

Anna turned on her heel, but hadn't managed to take a step before Patrick's voice stopped her. "Wait. Please."

Anna turned back around to face him. Patrick stood up and met her eyes. He shook his head, as he bit at his bottom lip and then took a deep breath. "This is all new for me. Feeling the way I do about your daughter is new for me and, quite frankly, it scares the crap out of me," he said with a nervous chuckle and a crooked smile.

Anna laughed. "I can imagine."

Patrick licked at his lips. "I can't promise that I won't screw up. What I can promise is that I will never do anything to knowingly and willfully hurt your daughter." He paused and then added quietly, "I am going to be there for her, Ms. Devane. She's going to know that she can always count on me."

Anna smiled gently. "She already knows that. You see, you've both been reluctant to label what you have. To say you're in a relationship, that you're a couple. But you already have what so many couples don't or fail so miserably at. You support each other through tough times and you band together to fight whatever obstacles are in your path. I can tell you from experience that the hardest part of any relationship is surviving the difficult times together. It's easy to be pulled apart, to turn away from each other. But you two have only been strengthened by what you've encountered. I have no doubt you'll continue to build on that." She paused and then added, "Trust me when I tell you that you two already have more than you know."

Patrick stared at her for a long moment, contemplating her words. Anna smiled widely and hooked her thumb in the direction of the elevators. "Well, I better be going before Robin comes by and tries to bite my head off. Thank you for your time." She paused and then added softly, "And for being good to my daughter."

She offered him one last smile, before heading towards the elevators. Patrick watched her step onto the elevator and then disappear behind the sliding door.

---

Patrick entered the locker room, his eyes landing on Robin. He stopped for a moment, then took a deep breath and walked to stand by her side, as she finished changing. Robin smiled, as she turned to face him and closed her locker.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner at Kelly's."

Patrick nodded slowly, as he swallowed against the lump in his rapidly constricting throat.

Robin looked at him curiously, noting something was off. "Are you okay?"

Patrick dropped his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it."

Robin's eyes grew wide with concern. "Is it April?"

Patrick shook his head. "No, it's about us. You and me."

Robin's brow wrinkled. "Okay."

He slowly raised his head, his eyes scanning her face nervously. His tongue darted out and moistened his lips, as he took a deep breath. "I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to be my, uh, girlfriend."

Robin's mouth fell open slightly, as her eyes twinkled with pleasant surprise. "You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"That was implied, yes," he replied quietly.

Robin chuckled softly. Patrick's jaw tightened and his brow knitted, as sweat began to bead up on his forehead. "Why are you laughing?"

Robin covered her mouth and shook her head. "I'm sorry. It just the way you said it. It felt like we were in sixth grade."

Patrick groaned and lifted his eyes to the ceiling, muttering, "I knew this was a bad idea. Just forget I said anything."

He turned on his heel to leave, but Robin grabbed him by the elbow. She turned him back around and pressed her body into his, pushing him up against the locker.

She then tilted her head up and smiled at him, saying softly, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

A lopsided grin appeared on Patrick's lips, as he let out a breath. "Yeah?"

Robin nodded, before whispering into his lips. "Yeah."

She then captured his lips with hers.

**---------------------------------------------------THE END----------------------------------------------------**  
Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! -Steph


End file.
